Opposites Attract
by Yume-no-Ryuusei
Summary: A collection of oneshots, with crazy pairings.I will take requests. Some are funny, some are fluffy, and some are sad and angsty. This is NOT AU. TaikixSeiya, ReixAmi, SeiyaxMichiru
1. Creator and Destroyer

A/N:This is a series of oneshots with unusual(Okay, OPPOSITE) pairings. Meaning, nearly impossible for the most part. If there's a pairing you want to see, send me a review saying so! I don't want to do canons or really popular pairings, though. (UsagixMamoru, ReixMamoru, etc..) So, here we go! First up? Sailor Star Fighter and Sailor Star Maker [giggle]. Oh yeah, my friends helped me with certain pairings, so when I get there I'll mention them, okay? Kadiya helped me with this one.

-Kou Seiya

"The Creator and the Destroyer"

Setting:Kinmoku

Fighter woke up and stretched her limbs lazily. She hadn't slept well. The barely rising sun told her it was probably around 6 a.m. The other sun hadn't risen yet. She dragged herself out of bed and got dressed. What a miserable night. She hadn't fallen asleep until 2 or 3 in the morning, and woke up very early as it was. She walked down the hall, heels clicking faintly on the polished stone. Today marked the day, it was officially a year since they completed their mission and returned to Kinmoku. She sighed sadly, thinking back to that little planet.

She had had a lot of fun there. The days as the Three Lights with Yaten and Taiki were fun. At the time they felt miserable, because they couldn't find Kakyuu. But now, Fighter realized, those were some of the best days of her life.

-Flashback-

"Ugh! My hair won't stay down!" Yaten whined. Seiya sighed and used some hairspray that he was sure was going to destroy that atmosphere to get Yaten's hair to behave.

"Now it's crunchy!" Yaten complained.

"Yaten, Seiya did what he could. Please calm down." Taiki said quietly, not looking up from his book.

"Whatever.." Yaten grumbled.

Seiya was tiring of Yaten's mood. Seiya walked out of the Three Lights dressing room. Seiya hadn't felt his usual, joking cocky self lately. He found a quiet hallway and slumped against the wall. His mind kept bringing up images of Kinmoku, their beautiful home. He wanted to restore it, to bring everything back. He wanted to see Kakyuu, their beautiful princess. They'd been searching for almost two years. Seiya heard footsteps in front of him, and looked up. He couldn't make out who it was, but knew anyways from how the dim light reflected in purple eyes. Taiki.

"Are you alright, Seiya?"

"I'm fine." Seiya sighed.

"You definitely don't seem fine to me." Taiki mused.

"I'm just tired of everything, I guess. I want to go home." Seiya said finally.

"That's not the only thing on your mind, Seiya. I've known you most of our lives, I can read you like a book. Now, tell me what's wrong." Taiki said. Seiya, deep down knew he was right.

"I feel like a coward. Running from Galaxia, abandoning our planet..even now, we're in hiding, aren't we? Pretending to be male? We're still running, still hiding, still being cowards." Seiya said at last. In the darkness, Seiya noticed Taiki's eyes soften. They seldom ever did, they were usually hard and cold, passing their judgement.

"If we died on Kinmoku, we would've left our princess alone. Do you think, if confronted by Galaxia, she will survive? No, I don't think so. I'd rather live as a coward and complete our mission then give up and die a hero's death. Wasn't it you who told me that you never lose until you give up?" Taiki said. His voice was so soft, so gentle. Seiya wanted to hear him like this more often.

"You're right, I suppose. I just feel lonely here." Seiya said.

"Seiya, your not the type to keep to yourself so much. You need lots of friends. Although I hate to say this, maybe you should make some acquaintances here on Earth. Just, don't be stupid, okay?" Taiki said.

Normally, that last comment would sound harsh and hurtful, but Seiya knew Taiki better. This was Taiki's way of cheering him up. Seiya reached a hand up to Taiki, who grabbed it and pulled Seiya to his feet. Seiya grinned.

"It's show time!" He whooped as he raced out towards the stage. He did not notice Taiki's sad smile.

-End Flashback-

Fighter missed the days when the three of them were so close, when they could talk whenever they wished. Maker could always cheer Fighter up. Fighter had a heavy sadness about her today, but was unsure why. Probably just remembering saying goodbye to the people she had grown fairly close to. Very close to one in particular.

Fighter's steps slowed down as she approached Maker's door. What would she even say? She was sad? She wanted to be cheered up? She longed to spend time with Maker? Fighter sighed. Since the start of construction on Kinmoku, she had almost no time to spend with the other two Starlights. It made her sad. She felt more alone than ever. She opened the door slowly and quietly.

"Maker, are you up?" she whispered.

No response. She peered in and Maker was still asleep. Fighter smiled at Maker's sleeping form. She was spread out on her back, legs together, slightly bent up at the knees. One hand was resting on her abdomen, the other was resting on the window sill. She looked stunning with her brown hair cascading off the bed. The image of Maker was pure elegance. Elegance Fighter herself could never achieve. Fighter wished it was lighter out, because then the Kinmokan sun would bring out the beautiful rusty tones in Makers hair. Fleetingly, Fighter wished Maker's eyes would open. She loved those beautiful eyes. It had been nearly two weeks since they had even seen each other. Opposite shifts of guard duty had seen to that. Fighter walked out, closing the door quietly.

Fighter made her way down to the dining hall. It was vacant, but food was set out. She sat down tiredly and her mind wandered. She no longer missed Odango. Well, that was a lie. She missed everyone from Earth. She just didn't love her the way she used to. She loved Usagi's spirit and zest for life, but no longer had remorse at not having longer to be together. She was finally accepting the way things were.

A solemn deep voice took her out of her reverie.

"Fighter? You're up really early. Didn't your post end after midnight?" It was Maker.

Fighter turned her head around and stared into Maker's beautiful eyes.

"I didn't sleep well, I guess." Fighter said honestly.

"Ah, gomen." Maker said with a pat on her shoulder, investigating what food was out.

"Ne, Maker, I haven't talked to you in a while, how have you been?" Fighter asked. Maker tried to hide her sigh, but Fighter heard it.

"Fine, I guess." she said, sitting down with a plate of various fruits.

"Are you sure?" Fighter asked.

"Yes."

Fighter didn't have to even look at Maker to know she was lying.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Maker asked, sounding a little concerned.

"I guess I might as well.." Fighter said, grabbing food. Maker frowned, definitely concerned. Fighter was usually a pig first thing in the morning, yet now she was reluctant to eat, and hardly ate anything at all.

"What's wrong?" Maker asked, her voice piercing through the silence of the dining hall.

"Nothing." Fighter said standing up.

For some reason, she felt uncomfortable around Maker. What was this feeling? Fighter walked off and down the hall. After a short time she heard heels clicking behind her. She knew it was Maker. She stopped, waiting for the inevitable question. She was stunned when her comrade said nothing. Fighter turned around. Maker had a soft, concerned expression.

"Maker?" Fighter asked finally. Maker said nothing, but walked forward closing the distance. Maker placed her hands on Fighter's shoulders reassuringly, violet eyes calculating.

"I'm your best friend, Fighter. You can tell me what's going on."

Fighter laughed nervously, hoping it'd fight off the wave of sadness washing over her. What would she tell her? Her mind was spinning, for once she couldn't find words to express herself.

"Fighter!" Maker snapped Fighter out of her thoughts, giving her shoulders a shake.

"I'm lonely..I feel so alone.." Fighter managed to whisper, as she dropped to her knees. She stared at Makers knees for a moment, before Maker sat in front of her, their eyes meeting.

"You miss Usagi-chan, don't you?" Maker asked. Fighter saw the anger flash in Maker's eyes, but Maker hid it well. Maker most likely was still angry with her for the events that occurred on Earth.

Honestly, Fighter didn't miss Usagi that much.

"That's not it." Fighter said, looking Maker in the eyes. Maker looked a little surprised. Fighter couldn't lie to her, not ever.

"Then why? Everyone's back! Shouldn't you be..happy?" Maker asked, getting closer.

Fighter suddenly felt very nervous and self-conscious. Maker was getting dangerously close to Fighter, who stared off dazedly to avoid blushing. Wait, blushing?! Fighter scolded herself internally.

"I guess..I miss you.." Fighter said at last, eyes looking down.

"How come? We're never more than a few hundred feet of each other, really.." Maker rationalized.

"Maker..when was the last time we talked..?" Fighter asked, trying to drive home her point.

Maker looked thoughtful for a few minutes, then laughed a little.

"I can't remember." she said at last.

"I remember, it's been exactly thirteen days. Nearly two weeks." Fighter said bitterly.

"Fighter..." Maker whispered. Fighter was certain she heard Maker's solemn voice quiver.

"I can't take it! I feel more alone now than I ever have!" Fighter yelled, her voice echoing in the hall for several seconds.

"But-" Maker started, being cut off.

"I know we have Kakyuu and everyone back, but I haven't had any time to spend with you guys. I'm always guarding, training, or sleeping!" Fighter said before she broke down. She couldn't hold back the sobs. Repressed feelings were surfacing. Her face was buried in Maker's smooth shoulder.

"I've missed you so much!" Fighter screamed into Maker's shoulder, crying her heart out. The only one that had ever seen her like this was Maker. Fighter never felt comfortable enough around anyone else, not even Odango.

Star Maker, her polar opposite had a way of drawing everything out of Fighter. Maker was a creator, Fighter was a destroyer. Maker was so reserved, cold even, Fighter was outgoing and friendly to everyone that she met. Fighter felt like she needed Maker around her, for balance. When on her own, Fighter felt like something was missing, she felt like she couldn't keep control of herself or her feelings.

"I missed you too, Fighter." Maker said, reassuringly. Arms wrapped around Fighter, who closed her eyes, sobbing quietly.

"I hate this. I miss when we were on Earth. When we all toured together. When we-" Fighter was cut off. Maker was holding a finger to Fighter's lips.

"It's alright, now. I'm here now. I won't let you be alone anymore." Maker assured. Fighter managed a weak smile.

"Ne, Maker...how do you see me?" Fighter asked.

"I see you as a wonderful leader, loyal comrade and best friend." Maker replied. Her voice sounded harsh and icy to Fighter.

"I see." Fighter said, standing up.

She had to get out of here before she said something she regretted. Her heart was pounding, and aching horribly. She ran off, yelling over her shoulder about having to do something. She prayed Maker wouldn't follow. Finally, she stopped and collapsed in a storage room. She listened to see if she could hear Maker chasing after her but heard nothing. Maker knew too well to chase after her.

Months passed since Fighter's break down in the hallway. Not much changed, although she noticed occasionally Maker would get up later and have breakfast with her. Though almost always in silence, Fighter appreciated the company. Just having her within proximity seemed to calm her. One morning in particular, Fighter walked to the breakfast table after a relatively good sleep. Better than it usually was. She was about to start stuffing her face when she heard Maker walk in. She turned and waved. Usually, Maker would wave back, or just simply nod, but today she started running, a huge grin on her face.

"Maker..what's up? You look...excited?!" Fighter asked, feeling for sure it was the end of the world.

"I talked to Kakyuu and she let us have the day completely to ourselves!" Maker said happily.

"Oh? Why's that?" Fighter asked, feeling relieved. She greatly needed a day off.

"Well, I explained that on Earth today is Valentine's Day. Don't you want to see Usagi?" Maker asked.

"No."

"What?" Maker nearly fell over in shock.

"I don't love her anymore, not how I used to. I'm past that." Fighter replied, her voice colder than she wanted. She felt like Maker was trying to get rid of her.

"Good." Maker said, smile unwavering.

Fighter blinked, mildly surprised. Her eyes were asking Maker for an explanation.

"I was hoping we could spend some time together today." Maker explained.

"Really?!" Fighter leapt out of her seat, knocking it over with a bang.

Maker's eyebrow twitched, slightly annoyed at Fighter's carelessness. A second later and Maker was nearly knocked over. Fighter had performed a hug-tackle (okay, GLOMP) and Maker wasn't expecting it. They both laughed a little.

"You need to be around more!" Fighter said.

"I'm trying to!" Maker said irritatedly.

Fighter giggled slightly, gazing up at Maker's eyes.

"I know your busy Taiki-kun. I still love you." Fighter said, clutching and nuzzling Maker's upper arm. Maker smiled at the use of her Earthen name.

"Well that's good to know...NOW GET OFF!" She yelled, like a mother scolding a child.

"Hai." Fighter said, obeying and hanging her head.

"Gomen ne. I've just been really sad and lonely. Seeing you made me really happy." Fighter explained, twiddling her thumbs.

Maker let out a sigh.

"Alright, hug away." she said, bracing for impact.

Fighter wrapped her arms around Makers neck and hugged. She felt relieved to finally be able to spend a day together.

"How's this?" she asked, very well knowing Maker hated it when people jumped all over her.

"Much better." Maker said, giving Fighter's head a pat. Fighter beamed up at her. Maker smiled serenely, looking down at her leader.

"So what have I missed?" Maker asked.

"Kakyuu-hime hasn't asked to see us in a long time.." Fighter mused.

"She's probably waiting for the right time." Maker concluded. It was the same line Fighter had heard thousands of times before. Fighter sighed.

"You're right." She said.

"Of course I am! I'm always right!" Maker said comically.

"Now you sound like me!" Fighter teased.

"Can't be mature all the time." she replied.

"Hai. I like the fun side to you, Taiki-kun."

"Good! It's time I lightened up a little." Maker said with a smile.

Fighter couldn't quite place it, but Maker seemed different today.

"The only catch for us hanging out today is that we have to spar today against each other for at least a half hour. Or til someone clearly wins." Maker said.

"Okay! I won't lose!" Fighter whooped, heading off to the training center. Maker shook her head slightly, a slight smile forming. Fighter was so childish, sometimes. Maker felt envious about how Fighter could make light of any situation, and manage to have fun.

"Ha!" Maker called as she kicked at Fighter. Fighter smiled and grabbed her foot, flipping Maker on her back. Maker winced slightly. Her leader was a lot stronger than she last remembered. She stood up. She was going to teach this rash punk a lesson. Fighter dove in for a punch. Maker held her ground, moving at the last second. Fighter stumbled as she missed, and Maker extended her foot just enough to send the raven haired starlight on her face.

"Argh..clever." Fighter grumbled as she pulled herself up. She spun around, eyes flashing. Maker felt slightly scared for a second, then calmed down. This was just sparring. Had they been enemies, Maker would indeed be very intimidated. Fighter punched Maker successfully twice, before Maker caught her punch and pushed her arm up roughly. Without wasting time she continued with a hard punch. She was expecting Fighter to dodge it easily, because she could have, but noticed a slightly dazed look in her leader's eyes before her fist connected with Fighter's face. Fighter had been wondering why Yaten hadn't been invited along on their day off together. Did Yaten have something else to do? Fighter staggered back, clutching her nose, blood spattered across her face.

"Gomenasai! Are you okay!?" Maker asked, definitely concerned.

"I'm fine! If you were my enemy, you wouldn't give me a break just because I was bleeding!" Fighter said, charging in again.

Maker smiled slightly. That determination was why Star Fighter was the starlight leader. A foot connecting with her stomach halted Maker's thoughts. She was pushed back substantially. She was absolutely amazed at how strong Fighter had gotten. Then again, the only thing Fighter had for recreation anymore was training. They had yet to rebuild recreational areas. The continued on for a while, the stream of blood from Fighter's nose not slowing. Maker noticed Fighter was getting pale, and got worried.

"We should stop. You don't look well." Maker said.

"We can't! This is going to make me stronger!" Fighter yelled, doing a spinning kick that should have knocked Maker over, but was lacking strength so that Maker didn't flinch.

"Fighter.." Maker said, concerned. She wasn't sure what to do. Fighter took a step forward, and collapsed. Maker caught her best friend in her arms while frantically calling for help. Maker cursed herself inwardly for not stopping the fight several minutes ago.

"Fighter! Hang in there!" Maker yelled at her unconscious leader. Maker pinched Fighters nose tightly, holding her upright so she wouldn't choke on blood going down the back of her throat. Maker had never felt so guilty in her life. Before long, Healer was in there, looking very concerned.

"What's going on?!" Healer demanded, instantly at her leader's side.

"We were sparring, Fighter started bleeding and passed out." Maker explained quietly.

"Why didn't you stop!?" Healer asked, tears forming. Maker could tell Healer blamed her for this. She probably was the one to blame.

"She said to keep going!" Maker defended, though she didn't really believe in it.

"That baka." Healer said with a sad laugh.

Maker picked Fighter up in her arms and carried her to the infirmary, where Healer took care of her. Maker decided to stay outside where she wouldn't be in the way. After a few minutes, Healer came out.

"She'll be okay. Her nose isn't broken. She'll be awake any minute now." Healer said with a wink, leaving.

Maker got the distinct impression Healer thought there was something..more between them. Maker stepped in the room and sat next to Fighter.

"Mou, Fighter. I told you to stop." Maker let out a bitter laugh. "I told you so! I'm always right, aren't I?"

Fighter wasn't awake. Maker wasn't sure why she was trying to be funny. Maybe she thought she herself needed to be cheered up. She stroked Fighter's hand gently and peeked out the window. It was still early morning. Not how she planned the day to go, she decided. Fighter groaned and sat up.

"Ugh.. what happened?" She asked.

"Your nose started bleeding. I said we should stop, you persisted to continue, and you collapsed. Are you alright?" Maker asked.

"Feels like I got hit by a truck. Other than that I'm okay, I guess. What a headache.." Fighter moaned.

Maker laughed slightly.

"What's so funny!?" Fighter demanded, obviously exasperated.

"I told you so." Maker said, giggling.

They both burst out laughing. Maker was always right, after all.

"Oi! Help me up! I want out of here!" Fighter demanded, sliding her feet to the floor.

"You should really rest for a while before standing up." Maker stated.

"The disinfectant smell is making me sick!" Fighter whined.

Maker smiled serenely and offered Fighter her arm. Fighter couldn't stand the smell of the infirmary, even when she was little. Maker lead Fighter out of the infirmary taking slow steps.

"So, what did you have originally in mind?" Fighter asked after a few minutes.

"A trip to Earth." Maker said with a smile.

"Really?" Fighter asked, pretty surprised.

"Your favorite food is there." Taiki explained.

They made their way to the field, with a clear view of the stars. They became rays of light and raced towards Earth. As they arrived they un-henshin'd and became male. Automatically they headed to Crown. It was the only place they really ever went, besides a few select high end restaurants. They sat in the usual place, farthest from the door, in hopes that fan girls wouldn't see them.

"Arrigatou, Taiki-kun." Seiya said.

"For what?" Taiki looked confused.

"For getting me out of there." Seiya said. Taiki said nothing but smiled.

Halfway through the meal, Taiki's phone rang.

"I'll just step outside for a moment." He said, standing up. Seiya nodded and stared at his soda, twirling it with his straw.

Taiki stepped outside and answered. It was there manager. Probably one of the last people Taiki wanted to talk to. He listened boredly, never noticing footsteps behind him. He felt something connect with his head as he fell to the ground. The person searched his pockets as Taiki felt his eyes blurring.

"Damn.." he muttered.

Seiya wondered what was taking so long. Taiki had been outside for five minutes. Taiki never stayed on the phone long when he was out someplace. Someone ran past the window. Seiya felt something sink in his stomach. Something was definitely wrong. He walked outside hurriedly throwing money on the table. Immediately he spotted the brownish red ponytail of Taiki.

"TAIKI!" Seiya yelled, running to his comrade who lay on the ground.

"Seiya?" Taiki asked, obviously confused.

"I'm here, it'll be okay." Seiya assured checking for injury. Seiya found nothing but a bit of blood on Taiki's head. Probably got a good bop, he surmised.

"Seiya..I.." Taiki said.

"What on Kinmoku happened?" Seiya asked, his concern growing. He didn't like the way Taiki's eyes seemed unable to focus.

"I..don't know"

"Taiki.." Seiya said worriedly as his best friend slipped from consciousness.

He scooped his comrade into his arms and looked for a safe place to henshin. Taiki felt lighter than Seiya had anticipated. Seiya found himself in the park and henshin'd as quickly as possible.

Fighter needed to get Taiki to Kinmoku where Kakyuu and Healer could take care of him. In the distance she saw Ami and Rei running after her, concerned. Fighter sighed. She didn't want to deal with their antics, not now.

"Matte!" Ami called.

"Stay away!" Fighter yelled, becoming a ray of light.

A second later she was outside Kinmoku palace. She walked to Taiki's room and placed him on his bed and made sure he was comfortable. She then undid her henshin. She didn't feel like being Star Fighter, the leader right now. She felt like being Seiya Kou, the cocky arrogant singer. Kakyuu, who had seen her run by, entered and had a worried look on her face.

"You'll be okay, Taiki, I promise." Seiya assured, pulling a chair next to the bed. Kakyuu took Taiki's hand in hers and used her warm power to help Taiki with the pain he was in. The smell of osmanthus filled the room. Mere minutes later Taiki opened his eyes.

"Seiya...where am I?" Taiki asked confusedly.

"Kinmoku, I brought you back." Seiya said, definitely relieved.

"Oh, I see.." Taiki trailed off.

Seiya laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, we're just having a rough day, aren't we?" Seiya said, stifling laughter. Taiki giggled a little, but didn't seem as amused by it. Healer came in and tossed Seiya an icepack, which he held to Taiki's head.

"Quite a bonk you got there. I'm worried you may have had your brains scrambled." Seiya teased.

"Even if my brains were scrambled, I'd still be smarter than you, shorty!" Taiki teased back.

"OI!" Seiya yelled, then burst out into laughter. Taiki closed the eyes and rested, and companionable silence filled the room. After a good ten minutes or so, Seiya broke the silence.

"I'm really glad you're alright." Seiya said, looking into Taiki's eyes. Taiki did not return the glance.

"Why?" Taiki asked. Seiya nearly fell over.

"Because obviously I care a lot about you!" Seiya said, practically yelling. Taiki said nothing.

Seiya punched his arm lightly saying "Mou, Taiki what's gotten into you?"

"Ow." Taiki said wincing.

"Oh come on, that so did not hurt!" Seiya protested.

"Everything hurts." Taiki said coldly.

"Would a kiss make it better?" Seiya asked.

Taiki said nothing, and did not move. Seiya heard Kakyuu giggle and leave the room. Seiya looked back at his friend, whose violet eyes were cast out the window. Seiya's feelings overcame him, and he leaned forward and kissed Taiki, no, Sailor Star Maker, gently. He felt shocked at how right it felt, and definitely didn't want to stop. Taiki pushed him away.

Seiya said nothing, but watched Taiki's expression. Taiki appeared utterly shocked. Seiya contemplated leaving, no _running_ but held his ground. He didn't want to leave Taiki's side. After several moments, Taiki spoke.

"Why?" Was all he said. The tone was bitingly harsh and cold, and felt like it stabbed at Seiya's chest.

"Because I love you.." Seiya said quietly, wishing he hadn't been so foolish.

That was always his problem, pouring his emotions out before thinking them through at all. Another moment of silence, Taiki's eyes looked calculating, deciding possible outcomes.

"Please leave." Taiki said. Again, his voice was icy cold. Cold enough to make Seiya shiver.

"As you wish." Seiya said, leaving the room, closing the door behind him. He walked down the hall, feeling like he was in a dream. This can't be happening, he told himself, it just can't be happening.

He walked into his room and collapsed on his bed, reverting to female form. I'm stupid, she decided. Yes, definitely stupid. I didn't even _consider_ Taiki's feelings. Not one bit. She's probably the most duty bound out of the three of us. That's all that is ever on her mind, her duty. She'll hate me for trying to distract her. Seiya stood up.

I hate myself she decided. She let out a scream and flipped her bed over, unable to control her fury and self-loathing. Why can't I ever remain in control of my feelings? She stared her disheveled reflection in the mirror.

"I HATE YOU!" She screamed at her reflection, smashing the mirror to bits.

Blood streamed down her hand, and she hardly even noticed. She collapsed to the ground, not caring if the broken glass cut her up. She sat there sobbing, unsure of what to do. For someone who was supposed to be decisive, a natural born leader, she sure was having a weak moment. A knock sounded on her door. She smelled osmanthus and knew who it was. Great, she thought, just great. My princess will see me for the weak fool I truly am.

"Fighter, is everything alright in there? I heard you yelling and something break.." Kakyuu said concerned.

"I'm fine. Please leave me alone." Seiya said.

"Fighter, open the door this instant!" Kakyuu demanded. Seiya sighed, there was no arguing with her princess.

"The door's unlocked." She said, defeated.

The door opened slowly and she heard Kakyuu gasp at the destruction.

"What happened in here, Fighter?" Kakyuu asked quietly.

"Oh you know me, I let my rage get the better of me.." Seiya said nonchalantly.

"Fighter, why are you not transformed?" Kakyuu asked.

Seiya shrugged "I guess I forgot to." was her dishonest answer. She really didn't feel like the strong Star Fighter, not at this moment.

"Please transform. You know the rules of the castle, Fighter."

Seiya sighed and stood up, changestar in hand.

"Fighter Star Power, Make-up!" When the sequence was over, Kakyuu spoke.

"That's much better, now please, tell me what's going on?"

"I confessed to Taiki my feelings. I wasn't expecting them to be reciprocated, but he told me to leave. Coldly. I fear he's going to avoid me now." Fighter said, truthfully. She could never get away with lying to her princess. Her princess would definitely know.

"I...was aware of your feelings, Fighter. Please be aware, however that Maker most likely hadn't a clue. It's most likely very shocking." Kakyuu said.

"I understand that. It's not her I'm angry with, it's myself. I am usually so composed around her, I don't just dump my feelings like I usually do. I don't know what's with me today.." Fighter trailed off. Kakyuu placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I think you were so overcome with relief when you realized Maker was fine, that all your emotions surfaced at once. Do not worry about it. Maker is much more understanding than you give her credit for, my dear Fighter. Come now to my chambers and have tea with me while servants clean this mess up." Kakyuu decided.

"I'd really rather be left alone." Fighter said.

"In your condition, I honestly do not believe that is wise." Kakyuu said, eyes full of concern.

"In my..condition?" Fighter asked, bewildered.

"You are obviously upset. Now, let's go." Kakyuu said firmly.

"I don't want to." Fighter said sadly. There was nothing she desired more than to loathe herself in peace.

"Are you disobeying me?" Kakyuu asked, more forcefully than usual.

Fighter got on one knee in front of Kakyuu, assuming the standard guard pose, holding Kakyuu's hand.

"Friends do not obey orders, servants do. As your senshi, I cannot disobey your wishes." Fighter said, surprised at how much she sounded like Maker at the moment.

_Slap_

Fighter fell backwards from the force. Kakyuu had never struck her like that before. Sharp tingling worked it's way up and down Fighter's back as broken glass formed new wounds. Fighter's deep blue eyes gazed up and met her princess'. Worry and tears filled her eyes that were usually warm and gentle.

"What is wrong with you?" her voice was a whisper. "You never used to be so formal."

"You never used to be so bossy." Fighter retorted. Tears slipped down Kayuu's face. The princess wiped them absently.

"You're right..I have been..but..it's because I don't want to lose you three again..." Kakyuu mumbled.

"Princess, what do you mean?" Fighter asked. Kakyuu really hadn't talked to any of them since they returned to Kinmoku. Well, not about personal things, at least.

"I don't want you guys to leave me again..I missed you all so much..." Kakyuu confessed.

"I'm here now." Fighter said, standing up. She held the princess in her arms, greatly regretting her demeanor. Kakyuu returned the hug, and felt Fighter's hot blood staining her fingers.

"Don't leave me." Kakyuu whispered.

"If that is your wish, then I will fulfill it." Fighter promised. "As your friend." she added. Kakyuu smiled and nodded.

"Still wish me to have tea with you?" Fighter asked, desperate to make her princess happy.

"First, go clean yourself up, alright?" Kakyuu said gently.

Fighter nodded and walked out. Halfway down the hall, she heard Kakyuu calling to servants to pick the mess up. Fighter made her way to the supply room and grabbed a medical kit. She kept walking until she made her way to the outside patio. It was still light out, and she could see better out here. She took her time picking glass chips out of her knuckles and wrapping her hand up.

Meanwhile, Taiki was feeling better. His mind would not stop racing however, so he decided to find a book to read, a perfect distraction. Fighter, loves me? Since..when? Standing up, he decided it best to henshin.

"Maker Star Power, Make up!"

Maker made her way to the library. Her head still hurt fairly bad, but she was feeling considerably better. She searched the shelves for a suitable book. She saw one with Earthen lettering on it.

"Inu Yasha?" she said in amazement, but took it and sat down, anyways. How very interesting. Perhaps Kakyuu had ordered some Earthen books to be brought back?

Fighter groaned in frustration when she couldn't reach her back well enough to get the bits of glass out. She picked up the kit and walked down the hall in search of Healer. Upon spotting a servant, she asked where Healer was, only to be directed to the library. Fighter sighed, hoping Maker was still in her room, for if she was up, she was most definitely in the library.

Fighter pushed open the library doors dramatically and noisily.

"OI! HEALER! YOU IN HERE!?" She yelled, receiving many annoyed glances from the patrons.

Had it been anyone else besides a Starlight or Kakyuu, she would've been pummeled. Maker looked up, eyebrow twitching at the annoyingly loud starlight leader, who seemingly didn't notice her. Good. Maker made her way to a dark corner and watched, curious as to why Fighter was demanding Healer. Healer was usually the last person Fighter wanted to see, they bickered too much. Healer let out a sigh and walked out from behind a bookcase.

"Now what?" Healer said boredom tinging her voice, looking at Fighter. She let out a gasp.

"Don't sit there staring at me, help!" Fighter demanded, definitely sounding like the leader role she had assumed. Healer sighed and took something from Fighter and they sat down at a table. Maker strained to see what was happening, but was too far away.

What on Earth could Fighter need Healer's help for?

"How on Kinmokusei did you do this, anyways?" Healer demanded.

"I don't want to talk about it." Fighter said. Maker was surprised at how defeated her voice sounded. _Definitely_ not the arrogant, cocky leader that she and Healer loved.

"ITAI! HEALER CAN'T YOU BE MORE CAREFUL!?" Fighter screamed.

Maker winced at how piercing her voice could be. Definitely not helping her headache. Why was Fighter in pain? Did something happen? Or was Healer just being cruel? Maker covered her face with the book she had been reading, not wishing to be recognized.

Healer slapped Fighter's back to signal she was done. Fighter let out a cry of pain, before snatching the box from Healer. Maker slipped her glasses on to get a better view, and saw the red medical sign. Well, that makes sense, she decided. But how did Fighter get hurt?

Curiosity over came her, and she stood up and walked behind Fighter, maintaining a distance. Fighter's eyes were cast down and Maker sighed, knowing collision would ensue. No longer had she thought that, then Fighter let out a surprised yelp. A servant had collided with the leader, sending Fighter on her back. Fighter said a quick sorry and pulled herself to her feet. That was when Maker noticed her back was all bandaged up. Owch, Maker thought.

Fighter dusted herself off and began to take a step forward when Maker called her name.

"Fighter!" Maker called. Fighter whirled around in surprise, smacking her face on the doorway. She clutched her nose and stared at Maker dumbly.

"What?" her voice was muffled from her hands on her face.

"What happened to you.." Maker said.

Her voice was no longer cold and icy like it had been earlier. The gentle tone of her voice made Fighter's heart slow to an almost stop. Maker closed the distance between them. Her violet gaze pierced into Fighter's mind, searching for the answer.

"I just got upset, that's all. You know how I can be sometimes." Fighter said, scratching her head. Maker would've laughed at what a spitting image she was of Usagi, had the situation not been so serious.

"Tell me, please." Maker pleaded. Fighter bit her lip, unsure. She desperately wanted to tell Maker, but knew if she did she would fall apart crying. She was the leader, she couldn't afford to let anyone see her so weak. She remained silent, averting her eyes.

"Fine, I see you don't want to talk to me." Maker said. There was that icy tone again. Maker had lowered her shield for a moment, and Fighter missed it.

"I just can't. I'm sorry." Fighter said, walking quickly away from Maker. She held her eyes tightly closed so tears wouldn't fall. Not yet, not just yet she decided. She turned a corner and collapsed to the ground sobbing.

"Why.. why can't I be in control of my feelings? Why can't I say how I feel without revealing everything? Why am I so weak?" She asked herself. Each word she said made her cry harder.

Maker stared off in the direction Fighter walked away in. She had wanted to stop her, but hadn't found the words quickly enough. Too calculating, she realized. She vaguely wished to be more like Fighter, able to say everything she wanted easily, without worrying about consequence. Maker always delayed too much, too afraid of what to do or say. Fighter acted on impulse and feeling. She could decide quickly, in the heat of battle. But why couldn't Fighter come up with words just now? It was so unlike her. Maker absently walked in the direction Fighter left in, definitely worried. Something was up, and she intended to find out.

After several minutes Fighter stood up, having regained herself. She wiped her tears away and began running back around the corner. She had to meet with Kayuu, after all and had certainly taken her time.

_Crash_

Fighter turned the corner just as Maker was walking by, and they crashed. Fighter landed on top of Maker, absolutely stunned. Later, Fighter would laugh at how it was exactly the same as when Chibi Chibi opened the door and she landed on Usagi. Those were the good days...

"Hi Seiya." was all Maker could say. Had they not been so shocked, they both would have died in laughter, and probably would when bringing it up later.

"H..h..hi Taiki-kun." Fighter managed to sputter. Fighter stood up slowly, wincing as the movement pulled on the gashes on her back. Maker stood up as well.

"Fighter...I..." Maker started. Her voice wasn't icy. Fighter looked her comrade in the eyes, expectantly. Silence.

"You what?" Fighter urged her.

Makers eyes were cast downward. She did not speak.

"Taiki..." Fighter said gently.

"Why do you call me that? I'm Star Maker." Maker said harshly, remembering that they were no longer searching for their princess on Earth. They were Star Maker, Star Fighter, and Star Healer. There was no use in Earthen names.

"It's the name you have chosen for yourself, not that was pushed on you." Fighter said with a gentle smile.

Maker looked troubled for a minute before running off. Fighter sighed and ran after her, much slower as she couldn't move her back very much. She finally caught up to her in the garden. Fighter felt very weak and faint. She called on her senshi power to keep her going, just for a few more minutes.. she told herself. It was beginning to rain..just like that day..

-Flashback-

"Am I not good enough?" Seiya asked. He felt his heart breaking. He knew she couldn't answer, but had asked anyways.

"Am I not good enough?" He asked once again.

Please, say something! He would never admit it to anyone, but he wanted to be good enough to make at least one person happy. He wanted to be able to love somebody, and let it be known. He knew that the cold starlight with lavender eyes would never reciprocate, so he had yearned for someone the complete opposite. Someone childish and silly, who loved everything and everyone. Someone that would make him forget. He had been temporarily distracted, but on returning to Kinmoku, everything returned.

-End Flashback-

"Maker...what.." Fighter said before collapsing, hair swishing behind her. Maker stepped forward and caught her leader in her arms before she could hit the ground.

"FIGHTER!" Maker yelled, shaking the starlight in her arms. After a few moments, Fighter's eyes fluttered open. Fighter refused to give up yet.

"Fighter...are you okay?" Maker asked.

"Yeah...I'm fine.." Fighter said through a forced smile, eyes betraying the pain she was in. Maker let go of Fighter, letting her drop to the ground. Fighter stood up slowly, her breathing ragged.

"What were you going to tell me?" Fighter asked.

"Fight me." Maker said coldly.

"I don't want to fight, I want to talk." Fighter said. Her head was reeling from blood loss. If I fight Maker, she realized, I'll probably lose.

"Fight me!" Maker demanded, taking her stance. Fighter sighed, she was serious. Fighter mimicked the stance, and Maker charged, punching Fighter hard. Fighter barely flinched.

"What is it...that you guard from me?" Fighter asked.

Maker screamed and did a sweeping kick. Fighter jumped back effortlessly and withdrew her Star Yell. She held it over her head. It lit up and pulsed, but she didn't call the attack. She hoped Maker would give in, but she didn't. Maker rushed at her, and Fighter let the Star Yell slip through her fingers.

Maker plowed into her, slamming her onto her back roughly. Fighter winced in pain. She was in so much pain she could hardly keep her breath even. Fighter knew the bandages Healer had taken care in wrapping were coming undone. Maker sat on her, pinning her down and punching her in the face repeatedly, screaming. Fighter closed her eyes, waiting for it to be over. Soon, Maker's hits became weak and useless.

"Don't you get it? I can't love!" Maker said, still crying.

"Why!?" Fighter demanded. Her voice was piercing and strong, it was her fighting voice. Usually it was cocky and arrogant, or gentle and caring, but right now she was serious.

"Because..love makes us weak! Our love is what got Kakyuu killed." Maker said. Fighter kicked Maker off of her and pinned her down in one fluid motion.

"Get off!" Maker screamed, struggling. Fighter pinned her down securely, using her superior strength to her advantage.

"You, really don't get it do you?" Fighter said, her voice was kind and gentle this time. Maker's violet eyes stared up in shock.

"Kakyuu chose to die. That was what she wanted. It had nothing to do with love. We failed to protect Kinmoku because we didn't love it enough. We didn't have the drive."

"You're wrong!" Maker yelled.

"I AM NOT!" Fighter retorted, pushing her foot down crushingly on Maker, so she would stop interrupting.

"SAILOR MOON WAS THE ONE WHO ULTIMATELY DEFEATED GALAXIA. DO YOU KNOW WHY?!" Fighter screamed, her voice going hoarse. "Because she loved." her voice was a whisper now.

"I'm not allowed to love...my duty is to the princess. Nothing may interfere with that." Maker sobbed.

"Her love..it's what gave her strength. She loved her planet, and all the people on it with all her heart. She wanted to protect it, not because it was her mission, but because she loved it. Have you learned _nothing?_" Fighter asked. Stressing the last word. Her words cut deep into Maker, who was always absorbed in learning from their mistakes.

"We went to Earth for a purpose, Maker. It was to learn to love. I'm ashamed to have a starlight who can't grasp that simple reality. Love is the strongest feeling in the universe. It allows you to call up all your power..to protect those that you love.." With that, Fighter let her comrade go.

Maker stood up and wandered off, curling up in the fetal position on a bench. Fighter sighed and walked after her, the day's exertions taking it's toll. Fighter felt like she would collapse, she wanted to, but she couldn't. Not just yet. She sat next to Maker, her beloved Star Maker and best friend, pulling her into her arms.

"Why are you so afraid to love?" Fighter asked gently, stroking Maker's cheek.

"I don't want you to go." Maker choked out, sobbing uncontrollably.

"What makes you think I will?"

"Whenever you love something, it disappears..."

"You can't get rid of me so easily. I'm your leader and companion, we're stuck together, remember?" Fighter asked, trying to cheer up Maker.

"Unless you die.." Maker mumbled.

"What makes you think that will even change anything?" Fighter asked. "We will be eternally reborn, remember?"

"What if we're not reborn on the same planet?"

"We're guardians of Kinmoku, I doubt we'd be reborn anywhere else. But even so, we'd find our way to each other..it's inevitable. There's nothing for you to be afraid of." Fighter assured, confidence in her voice.

"I...I need time.." Maker said quietly.

Fighter nodded and released the Starlight. She walked inside the palace, her heels tip tapping on the hard stone. Time, the one thing that they _did_ have. Out of the three starlights, Fighter was the only one to receive all of her old memories. In them, she remembered her love for Star Maker. She had a feeling Maker loved her back, in her own way, but felt a need to hide it. Fighter suspected Maker thought it was traitorous and shameful to love, to have your thoughts on anything other than your mission.

Why is it so shameful to love? I cannot understand..Fighter wondered. She sighed. She really didn't feel the loneliness type of love she had felt for Usagi. Usagi...when did she stop calling her Odango? Her love with Maker was not lonely in the slightest. Perhaps, that meant that the feelings were there, but Maker refused to speak them. Fighter laughed a little to herself. Maker really was ridiculously shy. Fighter knocked loudly on the door to Kakyuu's chambers, smiling genuinely when she was greeted by the princess, and stepped in.

Love doesn't have to be stated and in the open to exist, she decided. It was, after all, a feeling. The most powerful feeling in the universe.


	2. Fire and Ice

A/N: Thanks to those that reviewed! Next up, AmixRei!

"Fire and Ice"

Setting:Post stars(6 months)

"YUUICHIRO, I HATE YOU!" Rei screamed, storming down the steps of the shrine, followed by a very worried Yuuichiro.

"Rei-chan, matte, Onegai!" He called after her.

"Forget it!" She screamed, running around the corner. After a few feet she looked back. He didn't follow her. Good, she thought.

Rei sighed and began walking to Crown. She could use a milkshake. This wasn't the first time Yuuichiro had said something ridiculously insensitive. Rei realized she could often be insensitive, as well...but. This time, it was definitely his fault. She had been upset that she wasn't admitted to the final round of the talent show. Yuuichiro came in and tried to comfort her. But all he did was make her angry.

"Maybe you just don't have enough talent?" he asked.

It made her blood boil just thinking about it. She stormed into Crown, muttering about idiotic men and their bluntness. A crystal clear voice dispelled her angry thoughts.

"Rei-chan!"

Rei looked at the source, it was Ami. She made her way over to the table and sat down. She noticed Ami was alone.

"What are you doing here on your own, Ami-chan?" Rei asked.

"Well..I..." Ami stuttered, blushing.

"Waiting for a boy?"

"No!" Ami said vehemently.

"Then..?"

"Sometimes, I just like being alone..." Ami said.

"I know how you feel." Rei said sadly.

"Did something happen?" Ami asked, eyes full of concern.

"You could say that." Rei said darkly.

"It was Yuuichiro, wasn't it?"

"How'd you know?"

Ami smiled gently, but didn't answer.

"Yeah..anyways, I was upset that I didn't make it to the final round in the talent show, and he said maybe I didn't have enough talent."

"Well, that was certainly not a nice thing to say!" Ami protested.

"I know.." Rei said with a sigh.

"You make it sound as if like this is a common occurrence, Rei." Ami said, definitely concerned now.

"We fight all the time. We never really did get along well." Rei said, motioning of Unazuki to come up and take her order. Rei ordered a milkshake, and the waitress was off again.

"Rei-chan, I didn't realize.."

"It's okay, Ami-chan. I've been trying to hide it is all.. I feel so pathetic."

"You're not! You are definitely not!" Ami said, nearly yelling, rising from her seat.

"Ami-chan?" Rei asked quietly, stunned by the outburst.

"It's just...I'm jealous of you, Rei. When you see something you want.. you take it. You don't wait and wonder..you don't have doubts.. you just do." Ami said, relaxing in her seat, eyes cast down.

"Yeah, but you don't make stupid mistakes like I do!"

"You're wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"Your wrong." Ami said, her voice colder than Rei had ever heard.

"Ami-chan, when have you ever made a mistake?"

"When I was too foolish to say that I loved someone before he was gone forever."

"This is about Taiki, isn't it?" Rei asked gently.

Ami said nothing, but nodded sadly.

"Well..you know what I think?" Rei said suddenly.

"Nani?" Ami asked, blinking away tears.

"Screw men!"

Ami looked shocked, taking Rei's meaning a totally different way.

"No, not like that! Who said we need men to have fun!" Rei explained.

"Oh.." Ami said.

Rei's milkshake arrived and she started slurping it noisily, thinking. Ami pretended to be absorbed in her book, but she wasn't. She was analyzing Rei's words. Who said we need men? What was Rei getting at? Ami cleared that out of her head. There was no way that's what Rei was implying. Ami felt disappointed. Wait, disappointed?! Ami shook her head forcefully. Liking Taiki, who was really a woman had gotten to her. Ami liked men, she was a sweet, straight goody two shoe, that she was.

Rei finished her milkshake and stood up suddenly, yanking Ami with her.

"What are you doing?" Ami asked, confused.

"We're going to stop moping around drinking milkshakes til we're fat, and we're gonna go have fun!" Rei said, dragging Ami out of Crown.

"I should be studying.."

"Nonsense! It's summer, Ami-chan!"

Ami let out an inward sigh, but went with Rei anyways. Going out? What exactly was going on!? Ami decided to walk alongside Rei instead of being dragged like a stubborn child.

"So where are we going?" Ami asked.

Rei shrugged "Dunno, what would you like to do?"

"I always wanted to see an art museum.." Ami suggested. Rei sweatdropped.

"...alright...I guess." Rei said. Ami giggled.

They got on the bus and arrived a few blocks from the museum about an hour later. Once inside, Rei was astounded at the fun they were having. Ami would come up with a synopsis of the work, explaining who made it, what they were feeling, whereas Rei would just say the first thing that came to mind.

"This painting, it's beautiful! It has such a beautiful image of two people holding hands, but the dark colors suggest sadness and turmoil." Ami said.

"It's about accepting a forbidden love." Rei said.

Ami whirled around, staring at Rei in shock. This was the first relatively intelligent comment Rei had. Usually it was 'odd' or 'who would paint that?' or 'it looks like a little kid threw paint at it randomly'.

"Why do you think that, Rei?" Ami asked.

"If you notice, though the shape of the figures are very blurred, they are also feminine. Relationships like that are not widely accepted, so the two are afraid to be together, thus where the dark colors come from."

"How..do you understand it so well, Rei?"

Rei shrugged before saying "I'm the senshi of passion, I guess it's just easy for me."

Ami regarded Rei for a moment before going onto the next exhibit.

At the end of the day, they found themselves on the bus going back home, giggling about one of the sculptures. Normally, Ami wouldn't make fun of something someone worked so hard for, but she couldn't help it. The way Rei imitated it was just too funny!

"Rei-chan, I had fun today! This is my stop, so see you later!" Ami said cheerfully.

Rei just smiled and waved as Ami got off the bus.

-Some months later-

Ami sighed. It was the Christmas ball, and no one was dancing with her. She figured as much would happen, but for some reason, the realization bit hard. She thought..maybe..someone would, just one dance. Then again, she was so shy, many thought she believed she was above them, though that really wasn't the case.

"Hey, Ami-chan!"

Ami looked up.

"Hi Rei."

"What are you doing on your own?" Rei asked.

"Oh, I don't have a date."

"I'll dance with you." Rei suggested. Ami giggled.

"Thank you, but it's okay. I'm fine."

Rei looked distraught for a second before getting her smile back.

"I want to dance with you."

Ami looked up, stunned. She took Rei's hand and stood up before knowing what she was doing. Suddenly her mind remembered that painting they had scene at the art museum, and how Rei had understood it. Rei..Ami thought, what are you doing?

Rei took Ami's hands in her own and the pair danced, oblivious to stunned stares from their classmates. They were having too much fun to notice, or even care what others saw and thought. It was an upbeat song, and because they didn't know half the steps they kept tripping over each other, laughing the entire time. Ami hadn't felt so alive her entire life. The song ended and they looked at each other, still giggling.

"Thank you, Rei-chan." Ami said politely. The song turned to something slow and sad, and couples paired off, dancing dreamily. Ami took a step to leave, but a hand around her wrist stopped her.

"Stay."

Ami looked at Rei, eyes full of confusion.

"You'll dance with me, won't you?" Rei asked, eyes pleading.

Ami swallowed hard and nodded. What was wrong with good friends dancing, after all? Ami nearly let out a yelp when Rei pulled their bodies together. Close, too close. Ami was blushing. This wasn't right..it was too intimate! You weren't supposed to be like this with women! It was awkward! Irregular! Her mind kept screaming reasons for her to pull away, to run out of there screaming. Her legs felt glued to the floor, though. Tentatively, Ami slipper her arms loosely around Rei's neck. She felt relaxed suddenly.

What am I feeling? Ami felt so confused. She wasn't supposed to feel this way! Her head found it's way to Rei's shoulder. Ami's eyes slid closed, listening to the rhythm of Rei's heart. What Ami had been searching for...so long..was right here. Her balance, her opposite, she'd known all along. The song began to fade out. NO! Ami thought, not now. Just a little longer, just some more time together, please. I don't want to let go, not yet. Ami felt Rei pulling away slowly.

Ami looked up, their eyes locking. Rei looked like she was about to say something, but what? Ami wasn't sure she wanted to hear what Rei was going to say. 'forget it?' or maybe 'this didn't mean anything?' that's what Ami's mind wanted. But thinking those thoughts, Ami's heart ached. Not for Taiki, not for _someone_, but for none other than the senshi of passion. Rei's lips opened, she was about to speak. Ami was determined to stop her.

Ami lurched forward, she didn't want to hear what she thought she would hear. She had to stop those words from escaping before it could crush her. Her lips met Rei's, preventing whatever Rei wanted to say from coming out. After a long moment of shock, Rei returned the kiss. The lights flicked on, and they jerked away from each other. A few people were staring. They both blushed darkly. Rei's mouth opened.

Oh no! Ami thought, dreading what she'd say. Ami didn't want to hear that Rei had felt nothing, that Rei wanted nothing more to do with her.

"I love you, Ami."


	3. A star's reflection on the sea

A/N: Here it is, the long awaited, chapter 3! I'll leave the pairing a surprise for now. Read to find out! I'll be taking requests for these, so let me know what pairings you want to see, and I'll find a way to make it happen! Please note:

NO canon pairings. Meaning, NO USAxMAMO, NO YATENxMINAKO, etc. If a couple is meant to be, I won't write about them. Got it? Still have some openings for the Sailor moon roleplay site, let me know if your interested!

"A star's reflection on the sea"

It had been ten years on the day since the Three Lights and their princess had left for Kinmoku. Not that Michiru had been counting. It had been one year since Neo-Queen Serenity, formerly known as Usagi had ascended to the throne. Everything was perfect in the world. Tonight would be the celebration of the one-year anniversary of Crystal Tokyo. Michiru's eyes fluttered open and squinted at the clock. 6:30 am. She rolled over in bed, and as expected, Haruka was not there. She sighed and dragged herself out of the plush bed with cobalt blue sheets to make some coffee. She discovered a message scrawled sloppily on the refrigerator for her.

'Michi, went running'

And so started another typical day. Occasionally, Michiru would get up early enough to run with Haruka. But that in itself was draining. It was extremely difficult for Michiru to keep up with Haruka. How could someone keep up with the wind, anyways? Michiru sighed heavily. Might as well take a relaxing bath, she decided. She made her way to the bathroom and ran the water. A single thought plagued her mind 'What was it that Haruka was running from?'

Michiru slipped her clothes off, making no effort to catch them as they dropped to the floor. Her mind was elsewhere. She stepped into the hot, relaxing water, wincing slightly at the string. Michiru laid back, eyes close. Her mind drifted to thoughts of the wind senshi. Things just weren't the same anymore, but Michiru couldn't seem to place it. Oh Haruka, Michiru thought, what has gotten into you?

She finished her bath. Once she was sufficiently dry by the use of a fluffy aquamarine towel, she dressed and made her way to the kitchen, where her coffee was ready and waiting. The smell was wafting through the air, and Michiru considered it pleasant and calming. No sooner had she sat down with her cup, having added cream and a little bit of sugar, then Haruka came through the door.

"Hey Michiru." Haruka panted, obviously still out of breath from her running. The wind senshi kissed hre koi's hair and headed straight to the bathroom for a shower. Michiru couldn't take things the way they were anymore. Now she was going to say something.

"Haruka, can we talk?" Michiru asked hopefully.

"Can it wait?" Haruka asked anxiously, wiping sweat from her forehead. She felt disgusting, and here eyes were directed to the bathroom, where a shower was calling her name. Michiru looked distinctly hurt. Haruka noticed this and sighed.

"Never mind. What was it?" Haruka asked.

'Maybe some other time' Michiru decided. Haruka obviously wasn't that interested in having this conversation right now. Michiru had to think of something else to talk about.

"Michiru?" Haruka asked gently.

"Are you going tonight? To the celebratory ball?" Michiru asked.

Haruka slapped her own face in groaned.

"You forgot?" Michiru asked in amazement.

"Yeah, I can't make it. Something else came up." Haruka grumbled. "You'll have to go without me."

Michiru nodded.

"Is that all?" Haruka asked, once again impatient. Another nod from Michiru. Haruka went into the bathroom, and soon after Michiru heard the water running.

Michiru stared into her cup of coffee, suddenly uninterested in drinking it. Going..alone? What had gotten into Haruka lately? Usually Haruka loved these sort of events. Michiru began tracing the rim of the cup with her index finger idly. She briefly considered skipping it all together, but then shot that down. 'I'm stronger than this, I'll be fine on my own' she decided. She stood up and dumped out her coffee. 'Yes, I will go, and I will have a great time. With or without Haruka' Michiru told herself, gaining more confidence. Michiru giggled, having realized that going to the ball meant a shopping trip. She grabbed her purse and skipped out the door, eager to find something absolutely beautiful. Something that would make Haruka wish she had gone.

Michiru saw many dresses she would have liked, very elegant and floor length. Typical for her.. but she wanted something daring. She was breaking away from the tepid cycle she was stuck within. Finally, she spotted something that caught her eye. It was knee length, and rather modern looking in design. It had a halter strap, and revealed quite a bit of cleavage.

Michiru smiled at her reflection in the mirror. This would teach Haruka a lesson, once Haruka saw the dress, she'd _have_ to go. It was a stunning midnight blue, and the depth and darkness of the dress brought out Michiru's fair skin and light hair and eyes. All eyes would be on Michiru, and her koi would most definitely show up to claim her. Haruka was jealous like that. Another hour and lots of shoes later, Michiru had decided on a pair of simple black heels, with an ankle strap. She giggled, realizing how similar they were to the shoes of her fuku.

Michiru decided to treat herself with a salon visit. She got her hair trimmed, and a deep conditioner applied to make it shinier and silkier than ever. After having her nails manicured and painted blue to match her dress, Michiru made her way home, feeling like a queen herself.

"Harukaaaa I'm hooommeeee!" Michiru called out. She'd give Haruka one more chance to go with her. Silence.

"Haruka?" Michiru asked, looking around. She noticed that the blonde's shoes were gone and sighed.

"Well that ruins my fun.." She said with a pout. She decided to call and order delivery food. To her surprise, the delivery girl was none other than Kino Makoto, head of the gourmet cuisine restaurant Michiru had ordered from.

"Makoto-san?" Michiru asked in disbelief.

Makoto winked and handed Michiru the box of food.

"I heard it was to be delivered here, so I thought I'd do it myself and pay you a visit. How are things?" Makoto asked.

"Well, I guess they're okay.." Michiru said accepting the box.

"Just okay?" Makoto asked suspiciously.

"Well, Haruka said she can't make it tonight."

"What? Are you kidding! What can be more important! Or more fun?" Makoto asked incredulously.

"I don't know..I didn't get the chance to ask her what she had planned.."

"I'm sorry, Michiru. I bet she has a good reason for this." Makoto said sympathetically offering Michiru a hug.

"Maybe...want to see my dress?" Michiru asked, perking up at the opportunity of showing someone her new purchase.

"Of course!" Makoto said, entering the apartment.

Michiru pulled the dress out of the bag and held it up.

"Isn't it daring?" She asked.

"It's daring alrgight.. I just never thought you'd pick something out like that." Makoto said in shock.

"Well, I wouldn't have. But I want some change, you know? Besides, I need something to try and lure Haruka into going." Michiru said, giggling secretively as she slipped the dress back into the bag and hung it up.

Makoto laughed heartily.

"Always one step ahead of her, aren't you?" Makoto said jokingly.

Michiru's face became serious. "Why of course!" Another round of laughter.

"Well, sorry but I have to go! I have lots of things to do before I can close the restaurant and prepare my self for this evening! Good luck in getting Haruka to go with you!" Makoto said with a wink and wave as she walked out.

"Bye!" Michiru called after her. Once Makoto had left, Michiru dug into her food. It was absolutely delicious, as expected. Before too long, Haruka was back.

"Haruka.." Michiru said playfully. Haruka gave Michiru a weak smile.

"Hi." she said. Michiru resisted the urge to pout at Haruka's lack of enthusiasm.

"Look what I bought for tonight!" Michiru cheered, showing Haruka the dress which she was certain the blonde would be unable to resist. Haruka crinkled her nose in disgust.

"Nani?" Michiru asked quietly.

"It's tasteless." Haruka said dully as she made her way to their bedroom, presumably to change clothes. Michiru followed after her.

"What is it, Michiru?" Haruka asked, noticing her koi standing in the doorway, fidgeting nervously.

"Anou.. Haruka.. why are you always running?" Michiru asked. She was amazed at how timid her voice was.

"To be come faster, of course." was Haruka's obvious reply.

"I meant.. what are you running from?" Michiru asked.

"I'm not running from anything.." Haruka replied, slowly becoming worried. What was with all these strange questions?

"Haruka, I'm always running to keep up with your pace. I'm willing to keep running, to keep up with you. But I wonder.. would you be willing to stand still for me?" Michiru asked. Hot tears were filling her eyes. This was something she had wondered for a very long time, but was only now able to ask.

"Michiru, why are you asking this?" Haruka asked, confused.

"HARUKA! For once.. just once.. could you stop? And stand still, with me?" Michiru asked, her throat was tight, she couldn't even see her koi's reaction for the tears filling her eyes, and blurring her vision.

"Of course I would."

"Then do it! Come to the ball with me tonight!" Michiru cried.

"I can't, I told you I can't, I'm busy!"

"Then your too busy for us." Michiru said quietly, but with confidence and effort. She had had enough of Haruka and her busy schedule.

"Michiru, that's not true- I-" Haruka stammered. Was she getting dumped?

"Leave, please. Just leave. Go do your busy things, with your busy people." Michiru said, standing up and walking into the bathroom. She closed the door behind her, locked it and slid down against it. Haruka's voice could be heard on the other side.

"Michiru, please reconsider.." It broke Michiru's heart to hear Haruka's voice sad like that, but this had to be. Michiru was done always bending over backwards for her lover, only to be sent to a ball solo. This was the last straw, and Michiru was done with giving in. She wouldn't even grace Haruka with a reply. After long quiet minutes, she heard Haruka leave the apartment with a slam on the door. Michiru wiped her eyes and steadied her breath. She had a ball to prepare for, and she was going to look fabulous.

Michiru fastened the clasp on her necklace made of aquamarine colored pearls and double checked her make up one last time. She had managed to cover up the puffiness in her eyes from crying. She stood outside, and awaited her transportation. 'I will have a good time' she told herself over and over. She smiled as the carriage pulled up. Despite having more modern methods of transportation, Neo Queen Serenity sent out carriages to pick up her guardian senshi and bring them to the castle, as would have been customary on Silver Millenium. Michiru stepped inside and situated herself. Moments later the carriage began moving. Michiru glanced up at the sky, which was now almost completely dark. She noticed three shooting stars, and felt a long forgotten presence.

'They are here' she told herself. It wasn't a huge surprise, not really, seeing as they had been invited, along with their princess. But the fact that the star lights from Kinmoku had taken the Queen up on her offer was a bit unexpected. Michiru smirked slightly, Haruka was going to hate this. The carriage pulled up to the castle, and the driver opened the door for Michiru and offered her a hand. She smiled graciously and accepted it and stepped out daintily. She walked up the steps, heels clicking the whole way.

Once inside, she spotted Hotaru and Setsuna, and made her way over to them.

"Konnichiwa." Michiru said, to alert the two that she had arrived.

"Hello Michiru. Where's Haruka?" Setsuna asked.

Setsuna's plain question nearly broke Michiru down. Hotaru noticed this, and shook her head at Setsuna. Hotaru hugged Michiru, having some idea of what had been happening the last few weeks between the senshi of Neptune and Uranus.

"Anyways, as I was telling Hotaru, Neo-Queen Serenity will make her announcement soon." Setsuna said, having caught Hotaru's warning glance.

Michiru sighed and examined the ballroom. A large entirely crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, illuminating the majority of the floor in brilliant sparkles. What wasn't illuminated was lit up by candles hanging on the walls, as well as candelabras placed on the banquet tables. Michiru looked around, searching for a familiar face. She spotted Galaxia, probably invited by Serenity herself. Galaxia had become a close ally following the fall of Chaos. Everyone was dressed up so beautifully for the occasion, especially Chibi-Usa, Serenity's daughter. She wore a white princess gown, that shimmered and reflected light with every movement she made. She was so little, being held by Minako, who was trying to get her to calm down and stop fidgeting so much.

The smell of food assailed Michiru's nostrils, and had she not eaten prior, she would have made her way very quickly to the buffet table. She did make her way there, however, in order to get herself a glass of punch. She would not let her think thoughts of Haruka, not tonight. She would have time for that tomorrow. For now, she'd enjoy herself the best she could.

She picked up a glass and was reaching for the ladle when a hand shot out and snatched it before her. Slightly irritated, she turned to glare at the offending person. Deep blue eyes and a cocky grin met her.

"Beat you."

Michiru could hardly recognize her. She was wearing a long, form fitting dress and her hair hung loosely about her shoulders. Not to mention Michiru had hardly seen her... as a female.

"Seiya?" Michiru asked, slightly bewildered.

"Yours truly." Seiya said, replacing the ladle into the punch bowl and bowing, managing not to spill a drop of the punch. It was a struggle for Michiru to not giggle at the star light's antics.

"I felt it when you guys landed. Is your princess present, as well?" Michiru asked, filling her cup.

"Yes, Kakyuu is here, thought she hasn't been called princess for some time now." Seiya said, taking a sip of the punch and quirking an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"As soon as we returned she was announced queen." Seiya explained.

"I see..." Michiru said thoughtfully.

"Say, where's that arrogant blonde?" Seiya asked, obviously referring to Haruka.

This time, Michiru didn't feel like breaking down. Maybe it was the way Seiya mentioned her in a derogatory tone, or maybe it was because at that moment she wasn't feeling lonely. Or maybe the punch was affecting her already.

"Oh, probably trying to win a race with a horse. You know how she is." Michiru joked. Seiya giggled. Seiya giggling caused Michiru to laugh, as well. It sounded strange, as she had never heard Seiya giggle so girlishly before. Then again, the only time Michiru knew her was when they were fighting Galaxia. Not exactly much time to notice the finer details.

"In that case, may I have this dance?" Seiya asked, placing her empty cup down. Michiru nodded and finished her punch as well. Seiya reached a hand out to her, and Michiru placed her own within it. Seiya was taller than Michiru, but wasn't quite as tall as Haruka. Seiya led her out to the dance floor. Michiru smiled inwardly, 'you see Haruka?' she thought, 'I'm having plenty of fun without you!'

Michiru had a wonderful time dancing with Seiya, which is saying a lot considering Haruka could make even the akward and clumsy Usagi seem like a graceful dancer. Seiya was a bit lighter on her feet, but her movements were slower and more melodic. Like waves crashing on the beach, Michiru realized. Wait, since when was her, Michiru Kaioh, thinking of that crazy gender bender as a good dancer? She peered up at her dance partner curiously, who only smiled back.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Seiya asked.

"Yes, quite."

Seiya grinned victoriously. The music began to die down, and was now a slow, romantic dance. Michiru peeked over Seiya's shoulder and saw Endymion and Serenity dancing. Michiru felt Seiya's arms tighten up around her slightly, pulling the two closer. Michiru's mind screamed at her to get away, that this wasn't right, that her and Haruka would be back together eventually. They were meant to be together, weren't they? But if that was so, then why did it feel so relaxing to be held like that by Seiya? Someone she hardly knew? All too soon, the dance ended.

"Thank you for the dance." Michiru said politely, curtsying.

"It is I who should thank you. You were a lovely dance partner." Seiya said, placing a kiss on Michiru's hand. Michiru blushed and giggled.

Maybe destiny wasn't all it was cracked up to be, after all.

A/N: Love it? Hate it? Let me know! And please send requests in for your favorite pairings! Remember, no canons!


	4. I will make you laugh

A/N: Here it is, the next pairing! This ones pretty fluffy, I have to make up for the angst in chapter one and three after all! Italics denote thought. Please send me requests for pairings you would like to see! Up next by request will be UsagixHotaru.

Credit to Jun-Gin for this pairing.

"I will make you laugh"

Setting: Earth, post-stars.

Aino Minako woke up one bright, sunny afternoon, with intentions on having a wonderful day. She had the opportunity to sleep in, and was now caught up on beauty sleep. It was spring, and the weather was perfect for an all day shopping excursion. She slid her body out of bed somewhat lazily, and reached for her phone. She pressed speed dial, and waited...ring...ring...ring...ring...ring...ring...ring...

_Oh pick up would you!_

"Hello?" Came Usagi's groggy voice. Minako's call had probably woken her up.

"Usagi-chan!" Minako squealed.

"Hey Minako.. what do you want this early?" Usagi asked while yawning.

"Early? Usagi-chan, it's noon!" Minako squealed happily.

"Yeah yeah.. call me later, okay?" Usagi mumbled.

"Oh fine." Minako said with a pout, hanging up the phone.

_I'll just call Rei, then._

Minako pressed speed dial once again, this time for Rei.

Ring..ring...ring

"Hello?"

"Hi! Is Rei there?"

"No, she went out hours ago. But you can come over here if you like!" It was Rei's perverted grandfather. Minako rolled her eyes and tried not to sigh at his antics.

"That's okay! I'll call someone else!" Minako chirped, hanging up. Two more phone calls later, and Minako realized she'd officially spend the day alone. Minako got dressed and brushed her hair, putting half of it up in the usual style. She grudgingly grabbed her purse and stormed out of the purse.

Why was it everyone had something to do but her?

Birds chirped happily in the trees as Minako walked to the bus stop where she would take the bus to Tokyo. After all, Tokyo was the best place to shop! Half way there, she wished she had made a better choice in footwear. Heels were cute and all, but walking around all day would be _torture_. Well, she could always take a break and get a milkshake or watch a movie, she decided. She grinned to herself, she had gotten 100,000 yen for her birthday, and planned to spend every penny of it.

She sat on the bench upon arriving at the stop. It squeaked loudly, and Minako wondered if it would collapse and she'd be sent sailing off of it. She folded her arms and fidgeted irritably. Today was so not going as planned.

She glanced at her watch. The bus was late. Had she missed it? She hoped to the gods above not, because if she did, she'd be waiting for quite some time.

_Oh come on! I'm too pretty to die from sun exhaustion!_

Just then the bus pulled up. Minako leaped up and began bouncing giddily while she waited her turn to board. She paid the fee to ride and took a seat. She wondered what kind of present she'd buy herself. Shoes? No, she already had too many. A purse? Hm, that was a definite possibility, but she was so picky! She wondered if she'd even find one suitable for her. She pouted, deciding she'd buy whatever tickled her fancy. The bus lurched, and the blonde nearly toppled out of her seat at the sudden movement.

Before too long, the bus came to a stop, and Minako got off. She flipped her hair over her shoulder as she strode off the bus, looking to her right, then her left to decide which way to go first. Seeing a huge crowd to the right in front of a store, she decided to go investigate what all the fuss was about.

She managed to push her way through the crowd. The sign in the window said something about a new book being released. Minako suddenly lost interest, it wasn't a comic or manga, so she wouldn't read it, not ever. She struggled to get out of the crowd. Why did she have to be short?

"Excuse me! Excuse me! Can I get out?" Minako squealed, suddenly claustrophobic. Amongst the yelling crowd, she heard a low chuckle. This infuriated her! Who in their right mind would laugh at her in her distress? Soon, an arm grabbed her and dragged her out of the crowd.

Taiki, using his superior height to his advantage, had seen the distressed girl, and pushed through, and managed to retrieve her in one piece.

"Oh.. thanks!" Minako said cheerily, brushing herself off and righting her clothes which were now disheveled.

"Didn't think you'd be the type to fangirl over a science fiction novel." The voice said, almost coldly.

"I was just curious!" Minako said indignantly, glaring up at her savior and current annoyance. She gasped and took a step back.

"Taiki..-kun.." Minako whispered, completely shocked.

"Nice to see you too." Taiki said, jokingly.

"What are you doing here?" Minako asked, still stunned.

Taiki frowned and drew his eyebrows together, eyes closed.

"Not that you aren't welcome! I'm just wondering what the occasion is! We haven't seen you all in years! Are the others here, as well?" Minako said in a rush, eager to know.

"No, Seiya and Yaten are not here." Taiki said, his voice just short of scathing. It made Minako shudder.

"Oh...so why is it just you?" Minako said, trying to keep up her cheery demeanor. It had been increasingly difficult with the way Taiki talked. She took note that he was wearing the dress suit he had always worn as one of the three lights, as well as a pair of glasses. She wondered why he bothered, as she was fairly certain his eyesight was fine. After all, he had fought Galaxia without wearing glasses.

"Kakyuu said I should take a break."

"Doesn't everyone need one though?" Minako asked, hopefully. If Yaten was coming too... the thought made her heart soar.

"Yes well.. no matter where I seemed to be on Kinmoku, I couldn't seem to relax. It was nice seeing you again, I will take my leave now." Taiki said, turning to leave.

"Wait! You just came here! We should do something!" Minako said, grabbing his arm tightly, the way she used to grab Yaten's. Taiki's eyebrow ticked in irritation.

_No wonder Yaten never wanted to come back._

"I would rather relax with a good book." Taiki said. "Please forgive me, my interests are different than yours."

_I know what kinds of things you plan. I'd rather not get involved._

"Please? I don't have anyone to hang out with, and yesterday was my birthday! I need to pick something out for myself!" Minako whimpered, giving Taiki the most adorable pair of puppy eyes he had seen. Much more convincing than Seiya's or even Yaten's, the latter of which who could always get him to cave. Taiki sighed wearily.

_So much for relaxing_

"I suppose we could spend some time together." Taiki said at last.

"Yay!" Minako said, jumping up, pumping her right arm in the air, left still clutching his arm.

_Will she ever let go?_

"Where would you like to go first?" Taiki asked, trying to maintain his cool and be a gentleman. Unlike Yaten, he wasn't going to lose his temper. How could he? Minako was cute- like a small child when she clung to him like that. Taiki winced internally at that connection. Good thing Yaten and Seiya weren't here, and didn't realize how he had just compared Minako..they'd never let him live it down.

-Flashback-

"Seiya! If you don't slow down you're going to choke!" Taiki scolded.

"Yes mother." Seiya said, bowing his head and rolling his eyes. He did however, slow down in devouring his meal. Taiki could hear Yaten snickering behind him.

-End Flashback-

"Hmm, I was thinking of looking at some shoes!" Minako said cheerily.

_Oh great. Just genius, Taiki. These silly earth girls can shop for _hours.

Taiki merely nodded and allowed himself to be dragged about by Minako. Silently, he vowed to give Yaten an apology for dealing with the bouncy blonde all the time. Taiki had given Yaten a hard time on many occasions for being rude to her.

A few hours later, Minako insisted they stop in at a restaurant and get some food. Taiki had grown hungry himself, and thus had no objections. After they had been seated and ordered milkshakes, Minako began making small talk.

"Hey! I was wondering.. what's Kinmoku like? You guys never talked about it."

"Well, I guess it's like spring. But all year round."

"Sounds really nice.."

"It is." Taiki said with a wistful smile.

"How are Seiya and Yaten doing?" Minako asked.

_Better than me_

"Just fine."

"I'm glad. You know, Seiya left broken hearted and all.." Minako said sadly.

_You have no idea...we all did_

"How is Mizuno-san doing?" Taiki asked, trying to hide how eager he was.

"Great! She left to Germany to study medical stuff.. don't know what, but she's going to be a great doctor!" Minako said cheerily.

"That's wonderful."

_I guess I won't be seeing her anytime soon.._

"Oh Taiki, don't look so sad!" Minako said cheerily. She had noticed the downtrodden expression on his face.

"Sorry. I was just thinking.."

-Flashback-

"Maker, I'd like you to take a vacation."

"Thank you, princess."

"To Earth."

Maker nearly fell over in surprise. "What?" she asked, not sure if she heard correctly.

Princess Kakyuu sighed and looked her senshi in the eyes.

"My dearest starlight, when was the last time you laughed, no even smiled?" Kakyuu asked gently. Maker drew her eyebrows together in thought for a long moment.

"When we said goodbye to the Earth-sei senshi, and Tsukino-san was absolutely oblivious to Fighter's feelings."

Kakyuu nodded solemnly. "Maker, that was two years ago..."

Maker looked somewhat surprised. They had left two years ago? _Two?_ It had gone by quickly for her.

"But Princess, what does humour have to do with me needing a vacation? I do not feel overworked." Maker said..

Kakyuu smiled gently.

"Just because you do not feel physical exhaustion doesn't mean your mind doesn't need a break. Go to Earth for a day or two, and have a nice time. Perhaps you should see Sailor Moon, after all, didn't she make you laugh twice already? Without trying?" Kakyuu asked.

Maker simply nodded in response

-End Flashback-

And here he was. Listening to Minako talk aimlessly about what each of the senshi were doing now. He nodded occasionally, pretending to listen. How on Kinmoku-sei did he get talked into this again?

The door opened, and with it a chime. Minako spun her head around to see who it was that had entered. Suddenly her face lit up and she leaped up from the table. She forgot she was wearing high heels, and stumbled a bit, before regaining her balance and taking off full speed for the door. Taiki stood up slowly, and followed after her.

"Rei-chan! How are you?" Minako squealed, hugging her friend.

"Worse, now that you're clinging to me." Minako glared and swatted playfully at her friend. Taiki covered his mouth and suppressed a giggle. Minako reminded him of a small puppy, the way she dashed up and tried to tackle Rei.

Minako pouted and whirled around to face Taiki.

"What's so funny?"

Of course, this made him laugh even more.

"Taiki-san's here?" Rei asked dumbly.

"Yes!" Minako said cheerily.

"Why aren't you with Yaten instead, didn't you claim you loved him?" Rei asked, almost scathingly.

"He's not here!" Minako said, pouting.

"Minako-san, it's rude to speak of other men while on a date." Taiki said, gently placing a hand on Minako's shoulder. Minako turned beat red, and Rei laughed.

"Guess I'll leave you guys alone then. Ja!" Rei said, dashing away. Minako whirled around to face Taiki once more.

"Why'd you say that?!" She said, infuriated.

"Well, isn't this similar to a date?" Taiki asked politely. Minako's mouth dropped, Taiki had a point. She had just dragged him all over town, and here they were in a restaurant, together.

"Well, I guess.. but.."

"But what?" Taiki asked, becoming more amused by the second.

"But were not dating!" Minako said, perhaps a bit loudly, while making her way back to the seat.

"Minako-san, if we're on a date, then how are we not currently dating?" Taiki asked, grinning ear to ear. His logic would surely win. He regained his seat, and sipped his milkshake, eyebrow raised in a challenge to Minako. She opened her mouth once.. twice..three times, never being able to come up with a retort. This made Taiki giggle slightly.

"Wow, so _does_ know how to laugh!" Minako teased.

"Actually, that's why I'm here."

_Good one, Taiki. You just sounded like a fool._

"Huh?" Minako asked, slightly bewildered.

"The princess said I needed to find something entertaining, and laugh a little."

"..in that case, let Aino Minako, the goddess of love and beauty, make you laugh til you cry!" Minako said, striking a victory pose. Taiki sweatdropped.

"Since when were you a goddess?" He said sarcastically. Minako just laughed in response.

After finishing up at the restaurant, the two made their way through town, going in and out of various stores. At one in particular, Minako managed to find a basket of hand puppets, and put one on each hand. Taiki raised an eyebrow in suspicion, but said nothing.

"Hey Yaten! How are you! Give me a huuug!" Minako said, doing a decent Seiya impersonation.

"DON'T! TOUCH! ME!" Minako said, this time imitating Yaten. Although it would have looked silly to most others, Taiki thought it was hilarious!

Taiki clutched his stomach, bent over laughing. It really did seem like something between those two...

-Flashback-

"Yaten! Cheer up would you?" Seiya said playfully.

"No."

"If you don't, I'll hug you."

"Do _not_ touch me." Yaten ground out.

Seiya leaped on Yaten, practically squashing the smaller light.

"Argh! Seiya! Get off! Seiya! Stop!" Yaten squealed, trying to push the bigger light off.

-End Flashback-

Taiki had forgotten about that memory, in the dressing room after a concert. Oh god, that was so funny! Poor Yaten..

Minako had stopped giggling, and now looked at Taiki strangely, for he was still laughing. Eventually, he calmed down, but his eyes still twinkled in amusement. Minako grinned and looped her arm around his, leading him out. Every now and then Taiki would let out a random giggle, still amused by Minako's perfect imitation of his two comrades.

_If only Seiya had seen that.._

Sooner than either would have liked, it was nightfall. This was Taiki's second day back on Earth, and he knew he had to go.

"Minako-chan, thank you for spending the day with me. Shall I walk you home?" He asked.

"Okay! Want to hang out tomorrow?" She said excitedly. Taiki's face fell.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go home tonight."

"In that case, I'll see you off!" She said cheerily, refusing to let her mood show the disappointment she felt.

"I'd rather you didn't." Taiki said, more icily than he wanted to.

"Why not?" Minako said, all cheer and excitement dropping from her voice.

"Because a true gentleman makes sure that the lady he spent the day with is safe at home."

Minako giggled and gave him an award winning smile.

"Okay, you can walk me home." She said. Surprising to her, this time _he _took _her_ arm and led her home. He _willingly_ took her arm. Minako tried her best not to blush.

"Well, here it is.." She said sadly, not wanting him to go quite yet.

Taiki nodded in response.

"Will you come back?"

"Perhaps, some day, yes." Taiki said, thinking. Would he really be able to come back?

Minako pouted. "Promise me!"

"I can't."

"Yes you can, promise me!"

"I said I could not. I do not know what the future holds."

"Promise me!" This time, Minako was practically yelling. She didn't want him to go, not forever. She wanted to see him, as well as the other two again. They had all gone through so much together, so very much. It would be a shame to simply cut contact on the sole basis that there was a huge distance between them.

Taiki sighed. "Fine."

"You don't mean that." Minako said, certain he said that just to get her to shut up.

"I will come back, I promise. Now go inside, it's getting cold." He told her.

"Not until I'm certain that you will!" She said stubbornly, stamping her foot.

Taiki's eyes closed in concentration. How could he make her believe him? Slowly, he undid the purple ribbon holding his hair back. His hair fell about his shoulders, suddenly ruining the illusion that he was male. Minako wondered at how pretty he looked, when his hair wasn't pulled away and slicked back. It framed his face in a gentle sweeping curve. He took her hand and placed the ribbon in it.

"Someday, I'll be back for this." He promised. Minako's eyes lit up, and he knew from the stars in the sky shining in them that she was tearing up.

"Taiki-kun.." she said softly. She looked so sad there, saying goodbye. He didn't want to remember her crying face. He wanted to remember her bright smile...the smile that would be able to cheer him up when things on Kinmoku weren't going so well.

_What would Seiya do?_ Taiki wondered. Seiya was much more skilled at cheering people up than he was. Forgetting all reservations, forgetting being proper, forgetting his own duty, Taiki grabbed Minako's shoulders and pulled her small body to him. He smiled gently as he tilted his head down, and placed a delicate kiss on her lips. Minako was stunned for several seconds, but eventually returned it.

The world stopped for them, as their lips met. No, the _universe_ stopped and waited. That fleeting moment in time, Taiki understood. Taiki understood why Seiya was heartbroken. Taiki understood what it felt like, to be so close, yet so far. He clenched his eyes shut tightly. He would not cry, not now. Not in front of her. He would allow himself to do so in his room on Kinmoku-sei.

_Taiki.. is kissing me? Why me?_ Minako wondered. Not that she minded. It took her breath away, the way he kissed her. She longed for more. She slipped her arms about his neck, pulling herself up slightly to meet him. This would be a lot easier if he wasn't so _tall._ But she kind of liked that about him. She liked how secure she felt when he had slipped his arm around hers to walk her home.

Finally, he broke away, gently stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"Don't worry. I'll be back someday." he said, turning slowly.

"Good bye.." Minako whispered, still too stunned to try and stop him.

In a ray of light, he took off into the sky, heading towards the distant Kinmoku-sei, his home, the tingling sensation still on his lips. He left, yes, but with the full intention on someday returning.

A/N: How was that? **(laughs) ** I doubt you guys were expecting that one!


End file.
